


Арест

by Tykki



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: Зарисовка по ключу от Кисы: "арест. руки за голову, вот это вот всё" =)





	Арест

Джону Друитту, в общем, не откажешь в извращённом чувстве юмора. Поэтому, услышав из-за спины дежурный оклик: «Полиция, стоять, руки за голову!» — он... слушается. Кладёт ладони на затылок, двумя пальцами пробует рукоять ножа на запястье и, слегка улыбаясь, ждёт, пока полицейские подойдут поближе. Оборачиваться даже не пытается — чтобы не портить себе сюрприз. Раз вечер неожиданно стал приятным, надо извлечь приятное из него по максимуму. Вместе с чьими-нибудь внутренними органами, возможно.

Именно потому, что не обернулся, он только слышит, а не видит, как с полузадушенным всхлипом падают за ним тела.

— Не оборачивайся, — насмешливо выдыхает знакомый голос, и вечер становится из приятного интересным, потому что Никола Тесла едва ли пришёл бы просто так. И, поскольку это Никола и он не может не играть, он добавляет: — Плохо стоишь, Джонни, ноги же нужно на ширине плеч, — а потом помогает в этом Джону коленом.

Но оборачивается, вытаскивая нож, Джон не столько поэтому, сколько потому, что услышал сухой щелчок взводимого курка.

Прямо ему в лицо смотрит дуло. А поверх смотрят холодные голубые глаза Хелен Магнус.

Вечер всё-таки оказался и интересным, и приятным.

— Ну я же просил, — упрекает Никола, откачнувшись с линии потенциального выстрела и не глядя на них обоих, так что непонятно, к кому именно он обращается.

Полицейские у его ног неподвижны, но живы. Джон поступил бы с ними по-другому.

— Джон, — ровно приветствует его Хелен.

Он наклоняет голову, не отпуская нож:

— Хелен. Чем обязан?

— Вот видишь, — торжествующе говорит Никола, на этот раз точно обращаясь к Хелен. — Он не знает, так что ещё не факт, что эта волна убийств — его рук дело. Ну и что, что перерезанное горло и убийцу никто не заметил?

— Даже если и так, ты-то чему радуешься? — вздыхает Хелен, не отводя глаз от Джона.

— Тому, что ты мне проспорила, разумеется!

— Я с тобой не спорила, Никола.

— Ты не отказалась, значит, спорила!

Джон слушает их, вежливо приподняв бровь и всем видом демонстрируя готовность к нормальному разговору. Не под прицелом.

Но Хелен опускает пистолет только тогда, когда он прячет обратно нож.

— Ты знаешь что-то об этих убийствах, Джон? — спрашивает она его, словно это обычный светский разговор, и последний раз они не виделись с пару лет назад.

— Ещё нет, но не против узнать, — улыбается он. — К тому же, вы меня вряд ли сейчас выпустите из поля зрения?

— Приложим к этому некоторые усилия, — кивает Хелен. Не похоже, что она ему верит, но они начинали и с худших позиций.

Никола разминает шею, хрустя позвонками, и хищно ухмыляется:

— Похоже, сегодня нам предстоит занимательная охота. Это мы удачно встретились.

Джон не может с ним не согласиться.


End file.
